Delaración de amor
by Lil.c.antas
Summary: Tai vuelve al digimundo  y allí se entera de que Sora lo estuvo bucando, este descubrimiento hace que él se de cuenta de sus sentimientos


**Olaaaaaaaaa ste es mi primer fin de digimon y no se como abra salido**

**el finc es taiora, mi pareja favorita de digimon xD y esta situado justo cuando Sora hace evolucionar a birdramon en garudamon**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, si fuera así Tai y Sora habrían sido pareja xD**

* * *

><p>Todos estaban reunidos comentando lo feliz que se sentían volviendo a estar juntos de nuevo.<p>

Tai no dejaba de mirar a Sora, se sentía feliz de verla sonreír de ese modo, poca veces la había visto sonreír así;pero cuando lo hacía un sentimiento embriagador se apoderaba de él, aunque todavía no había llegado a entender que significaba ese sentimiento.

Sora se separó del grupo, todos estaban tan contentos hablando entre si que no se percataron de ello a excepción de Tai, que la siguió.

-Sora-

Ella se asustó un poco al oír que la llamaban, sabía que había sido Tai y ello, aunque inconscientemente, hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

-S...Si, Tai, ¿qué quieres?-

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿puedo?-

-Cla...claro que sí- no entendía porque se ponía tan nerviosa o quizás si y no quería admitirlo por miedo a ser rechazada

-Quería preguntarte porque estuviste tanto tiempo buscándome cuando desaparecí del digimundo. Aunque en el mundo humano apenas pasó un día, aquí fueron más de tres meses y en ses tiempo no dejaste de buscarme,¿por qué?-

-Bueno...porque eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Tú viniste a salvarme cuando fui secuestrada por Datamon, y no solo eso, también me has salvado otras veces. Te lo debía- le dijo Sora- y también porque me gustas, me gustas mucho Tai- pero esto último solo lo pensó

-Así que fue por eso-dijo con un abismo de tristeza en sus ojos- ¿Nada más que por eso?-

-Eh...si claro...porque otra cosa podría ser- dijo muy nerviosa

-No...por...nada. Es solo que...-Tai no pudo continuar pues se vio interrumpido por Mimi que los llamaba a los dos para comer

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, me lo dices después- le dijo Sora con una sonrisa

Esto en cierto modo alegró a Tai, pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste por la conversación que acababa de tener con Sora.

-Oye, Tai¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó Agumon

-Eh...no nada-

-¿Es que no estás contento de haber vuelto?-

-Claro que lo estoy, Agumon- contestó sonriendo un poco

El resto del día lo pasaron genial, jugando con los digimon y hablando entre ellos, pero Tai no volvió ha hablar con Sora, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando se armó de valor y se dirigió ha hablar de nuevo con ella.

-Sora, me...me...me gustaría terminar la conversación que tuvimos antes- dijo muy nervioso

-Claro,¿qué era lo que me querías decir?-Sora no entendía porque Tai se ponía tan nervioso, acaso era posible que él sintiera algo por ella, desechó esa idea rápidamente, pues aunque fuera algo que anhelaba estaba segura de que jamás se cumpliría

-Yo...es que...bueno...yo...-suspiró, estaba demasiado nervioso,así que pensó que lo mejor sería empezar por otro lado- Sabes Sora, cuando volví al mundo humano, es decir, a nuestro mundo, fui directamente a mi casa, pero me pare en la puerta, extrañado, no sabia cuanto tiempo podía haber pasado allí desde que nos fuimos. Podían haber sido meses o años, incluso llegué a pensar que mis padres podían haberse olvidado de mí- Tai hizo una pausa y rió de forma irónica

-Pero Tai, que tonto eres¡¿cómo se iban a olvidar tus padres de ti?-

-Lo sé, pero en aquel momento pensé eso. Entré en mi casa y fui al frigorífico para coger un refresco, cuando cerré la nevera y miré el calendario me sorprendí mucho al descubrir que no había pasado ni un solo día, también me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a los digimon por la televisión y que nadie más pareciera verlos. Os llamé a todos, y a ti fue a una de las primeras casas que llamé, estaba preocupado por todos, por ti-

Cuando dijo esto Sora se puso roja, y apartó un poco la cara para disimularlo, Tai no se percató y siguió hablando.

-Quise volver a mundo digital, para detener la invasión de los digimon en nuestro mundo y...para protegerte y saber que te encontrabas bien- Sora se quedó atónita al oír esto, era posible que él también sintiera lo mismo que ella -Con esto quiero decir que yo...-Tai se puso rojo solo de pensar en lo que iba a decir a continuación-yo te quiero Sora.-

-Tai- dijo en un susurro -Yo también...te quiero-

Tai no se creía lo que acaba de oír, miró a Sora para comprobar que no lo habían engañado sus oídos, y ella le sonrió de la forma más bella que él pudo recordar, nunca había visto aquella sonrisa. Y así en aquel extraño mundo y bajo aquellas extrañas circunstancias dos amigos de declararon sus amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que es parecio, quizas no sea muy bueno y para ser sincera no se porque he situado este finc en donde lo he hecho<strong>

**suspongo que se me ocurrio que este hubiera sido un buen momento para declararse xD**

**gracias por leer y dejen reviews**


End file.
